


Neighbors

by Sallygirl_101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Bisexual Male Character, Brotherhood, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallygirl_101/pseuds/Sallygirl_101
Summary: Hey you guys! I'll try to post more chapters as consecutively as possible. Maybe every weekend but we'll see. Thank you for reading. Leave coments. Rating will change with content. nutmeg is like the most important ingredient (besides the obvious) to me when it comes to an apple pie. Also I hope I get better I writing longer chapters....for some reason I'm not good at that.





	Neighbors

Castiel looked outside his frosted window sipping on his freshly made coffee. He noticed that the snow fell quite a few feet last night obviously covering his driveway to the point that he can't get out. Shoveling would work but his left leg was broken from an accident a few weeks prior. So it it would be extremely hard to pull off. Thinking for a moment he remembered that his neighbor might be awake, maybe he could ask him. Castiel waited a while stepping onto his front porch catching sight of his neighbor taking his dog out. Castiel threw on his trench coat and waved when his neighbor caught sight of him. 

"Howdy neighbor," the man said heading closer to Castiels side of their partly shared lawn. "How is your day?"

"Oh, it's good. Lots of snow which makes it a little hard for me to walk because of my cast." Castiel pointed down to the purple cast on his left leg. 

"Dude. What happened?" 

"I was in a car crash. No fatalities luckily. What about you?" The brunette pushed for information that he would hope lead to snow so he could bring up the shoveling.

" Oh well, my dog needed to take a shit and I gotta pick it up so not one hundred percent perfect."

"Understandable," Castiel couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter to the passive behavior.

"Ya' know. I never caught your name."

"Oh. My bad. It's Castiel Novak." 

"That's kind of interesting. Not in a bad way, it's just i've never heard that before. I'm glad to meet you properly. The names Dean. Dean Winchester," he saluted before calling his German Shepard into the house.

"Dean," Castiel tested what the name felt like on his tongue. "That name is nice."

Dean laughed, "you're a little strange you know that."

"A little I guess," Castiel huffed in embarrasment.

"Well we should hang sometime!" Dean waved but before he could step back inside Castiel called his name.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I was hoping you could help me with my driveway. I gotta be out by nine o-clock this morning and my driveway is a little blocked," Castiel shoved his unused hand into his pocket with fear. 

"Uh. Yeah I guess I can do that." Dean shrugged and went to his garage to get the shovel. 

"I'll pay you back!" The brunette pushed to make it worth Deans time.

"Dude it's okay. No big deal. I have nothing better to do. Other than sleep for work."

"Oh. No it's okay. Sleep is more important! I'll just call an uber instead," he put out his hands as a form of resignation of the idea.

"Come on man, it's to late now. I already have the stuff out." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. " Don't sweat it. I'm totally cool with getting a little workout in." He headed to the driveway.

"At least let me make you something!" 

"Alcoholic beverage would be nice," Dean didn't look up as he began to dig through the snow.

"Okay. Any particular ingredients?" Castiel gave him a confused look.

"I prefer to have just a beer."

"It's not even eight am!" 

"Well. I had a long night and I've been drinking for a few hours now. I do work at night after all," he kept digging not really giving Castiel his attention. 

"Alright. I'll be back with that drink," 

Castiel hobbled into his house and turned toward the kitchen to grab a beer from his fridge. Opening the doors he looked around before a form of panic hit him thinking he forgot he didn't have beer.

"Oh. Right," Castiel bent down to the bottom of the doors shelves to grab a blue moon, then closing the fridge behind him limping his way back outside. Opon coming out Dean has seemed to have gotten about halfway, with a small pile forming on the snow packed lawn.

"Wow. You work extremely fast."

Dean looked up from the grueling task he was currently stuck in, "Well I usually don't have a problem doing this kind of stuff. It always comes easy."

"I guess your kind of lucky for that," Castiel tried for conversation.

"I guess," Dean didn't seen to interested.

"Well, I have your beer here if you want it now. Though I can set it aside for you."

"Yeah please. I'll be done soon."

"Okay. I'm going to get my coffee," Castle headed back inside to avoid awkward conversation.

After about twenty minutes of them going back and fourth about life and it's different pulls for them Dean had finished but ended up leaning on a prorch rail as Castiel told him about a company called 'Data Angels', and how his job was to program software for them.

"After I finish programing the new tech we test it in computers that were specially designed for our company. It's really quite a great experience. At least. for me," Castiel smiled as he thought of his job.

"Well that kind of stuff isn't for me. I'm just a bartender. Not much go off of."

"I suppose not. Though it does seem like a tough job."

Dean nodded and looked at his watch, "Well it looks like it's about eight fourty. I think you should get to going on all that nerd stuff.

Castiel opened up his phone realizing the man was right. As he stood he held out his hand for Dean to take. "I hope you have a good sleep my friend. And I'll make sure to bring you some dessert tonight if I'm not allowed to pay you."

"Well. More like tomorrow morning for that dessert. And it sounds fantastic."

"Any requests?" 

Dean didn't waste a second telling Castiel that he would like some apple pie.

" Absolutely Dean Winchester," they shook. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya'."

And with their goodbyes Dean headed to his house and Castiel went into the garage to start his car and drive to work.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Castiel got home around five thirty due to traffic on the highway caused by probably one stupid person. Pulling into his garage he checked his phone for a text from his sister Hannah for any conformation on a workgroup get together, but nothing was there so the brunette decided to work in the kitchen. (One of his favorite passtimes) The house illuminated as he entered through the doors giving the home a welcoming tone making Castiel feel a sense of security. He didn't know why he felt that way.

The kitchen had an island within and many grey cabinets giving the room a modern touch. The counters were a wonderful white granite almost sparkling in the light. Castiel walked towards the sink to wash his hands before he began. As he thought he remembered he needed to get an apple pie to Dean. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and bake it. 

Remembering he had a recipe in one of his lower kitchen drawers, he searched each one eventually finding it one of the lowest along with a few more forgotten recipes. 

"Nutmeg? Do I even have that?" He thought for a moment before going into his spice cabinet to look and find out. After a few minutes of digging through all the different spices he eventually found it on the top shelf at the back. "Really has been a long time."

After about thirty long minutes he finally had all the apples peeled and cut to size ready to be soaked in the spices and lemon juice. Adding all the ingredients to the large bowl he began to stir the contents to get the apples covered. Once he was satisfied he moved to spooning the filling in the already prepared pan and crust making sure to keep it even. After he topped it with the crust and forming pattern like holes in the top, covering it with butter to make it golden and pretty. Opening the oven he made sure that the rack was set right before placing the unbaked pie within and starting a timer. 

Castiel cleaned up the kitchen making sure it all was placed back into its place. Then he moved to sit on his couch for the next thirty five minutes. Probably to watch his favorite netflix show.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Around seven his timer had gone off almost making him fall off the couch. 

With a groan he slowly stood making sure to mind his leg before wobbly stepping his way there. The timer was one of thoes loud obnoxious ones that really didn't have to be that loud but were. He pressed the off button and checked the oven to reveal that the pie turned out well and didn't seem to have spilled over too much to where it fell to the bottom. Thank his lucky stars because he forgot to put a pan underneath to protect it for that reason.

Shutting the oven he set the pie on the counter to cool for a while. Though probably overnight due to Dean being out till the morning. So Castiel decided to just make a quick cup of noodles and sit a little longer before heading to bed. Hopefully it was up to par for dean's liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I'll try to post more chapters as consecutively as possible. Maybe every weekend but we'll see. Thank you for reading. Leave coments. Rating will change with content. nutmeg is like the most important ingredient (besides the obvious) to me when it comes to an apple pie. Also I hope I get better I writing longer chapters....for some reason I'm not good at that.


End file.
